One Rainy Night
by Psychochiatrist
Summary: Sekelumit kisah persahabatan Ron, Harry, dan Hermione di tengah kota London pada satu malam berhujan, sebagai anak-anak kucing. Ditulis untuk HARI KUCING.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter adalah milik J. K. Rowling. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.

**Summary: **Sekelumit kisah persahabatan Ron, Harry, dan Hermione di tengah kota London pada satu malam berhujan, sebagai anak-anak kucing. Ditulis untuk HARI KUCING.

**Note:** Fanfic ini ditulis ngebut untuk mengejar detlen celenj Soft Kitty di Infantrum, karena idenya mendadak banget. Gara-gara ngeliat Pedro, Santiago, dan Gilberto (kucingnya author, red) kehujanan waktu sahur, ide fanfic ini langsung nongol loncat-loncat dalem otak kayak anak kucing.

.

* * *

"Lihat makhluk besar itu, Ron?"

"Yang mana, Mum?"

"Itu, yang punya rambut panjang di kepala, berjalan tegak dengan dua kaki belakangnya? Yang mengenakan kapas yang ditenun jadi kain sebagai penutup tubuh? Lihat, mereka itu, makhluk-makhluk rapuh yang bahkan tak punya taring."

Ron mengkerut di tempatnya. Betapa pun ibunya berkata bahwa makhluk besar itu _rapuh_, ia tetap merasakan bulu-bulunya tegak semua. Bagaimana pun, ukuran raksasa makhluk itu cukup mengintimidasinya. Ron bergerak mundur, matanya melebar waspada, dan si makhluk besar berjalan cepat melewatinya. Mirip kera, namun tulang belakangnya tegak.

"Makhluk itu namanya 'manusia'," bisik Percy di telinganya.

Kini Molly Weasley menunduk dan berbisik ke telinga putra bungsunya.

"Peraturan pertama saat kau melangkah ke dunia luar: jangan takut pada manusia. Mereka mengira mereka makhluk paling kuat di muka bumi, tapi jatuh dari ketinggian dua meter saja langsung patah tulang. Mereka merasa diri cerdik, tapi mendeteksi musuh yang jaraknya seinci di belakangnya pun tak bisa."

"Mereka berburu dengan _alat_, bayangkan," timpal Fred. "Dan kuping mereka tidak bisa mendeteksi suara angin."

"Dan penglihatan mereka sangat buruk," sambung George. "Mereka tak bisa melihat apa-apa dalam gelap. Lebih parah lagi, mereka tak punya ekor sebagai penyeimbang tubuh."

"Makhluk yang malang," Molly mendesah.

Ron memandangi anggota keluarganya satu per satu. "Tunggu. Aku tak mengerti. Kalian bilang manusia itu lemah, tapi kenapa dunia ini penuh dengan spesies mereka? Dan kenapa mereka bisa hidup lama sekali?"

"Karena yang perlu kautakuti bukanlah manusia, namun benda-benda ciptaan mereka," tiba-tiba Arthur bersuara, setelah menghabiskan beberapa menit terakhir mengunyah tikus dalam gelap. "Mereka membuat sarang-sarang besar yang tidak efisien, terdiri atas batu dan entah apa lagi. Mereka mengasah alat-alat tajam yang mematikan, meramu racun-racun mengerikan. Hal-hal seperti itulah yang harus kauhindari, Nak."

Fred memberinya cakaran sayang. "Malam ini akan jadi malammu, Ronniekins. Kami mau tikus sawah cokelat, bukan yang lain."

"Dan kau bukan kucing sejati kalau belum melawan Herder di seberang," tambah George sambil cengengesan.

"George!" bentak Molly.

Kini tubuh Ron mengkerut lagi. Ia belum siap, sama sekali tak siap.

"Mum, bisakah aku pergi besok saja? Besok saja, ya? Kumohon."

"Waktu tidak berjalan mundur, Sayang," kata Molly lembut, menjilati tengkuk Ron dengan lidahnya yang kasar dan menenangkan. "Tak lama lagi kau akan jadi kucing dewasa. Pengalaman akan membentuk kemandirianmu."

"Semoga berhasil, Adik kecil."

Senja datang meremang. Hilangnya cahaya matahari memberi isyarat bagi mereka untuk pergi berburu di waktu perburuan terbaik mereka: petang hari yang temaram. Arthur Weasley mengangguk pada istrinya dan lenyap di balik tembok-tembok kusam, sementara Percy, Fred dan George masing-masing berpencar ke arah berlainan, mengibaskan ekor dengan tenang. Ron menatap ibunya, yang sekarang duduk kepayahan di bawah tong sampah tua, sudah sulit bergerak karena sedang hamil besar.

"Mum akan baik-baik saja, kan?" tanyanya khawatir.

Molly tertawa melengking. "Kau bercanda? Segalanya jauh lebih sulit ketika aku hamil Fred dan George. Bahkan sejak dalam kandungan pun mereka bandel."

Sejenak mereka bertatapan, dan Ron tak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi. Ia berbalik dan meloncat ke balik tembok juga.

Ya. Ia akan segera menjadi kucing dewasa.

Semoga, setelah melewati malam ini.

* * *

.

**One Rainy Night**

For Infantrum's Challenge: Soft Kitty

Celebrating International Cat Day on August 8

.

_There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a seventy pound Doberman Pinscher__ is one of them._

.

* * *

Kucing berbulu sewarna jahe itu berjalan pelan-pelan di sisi paling pinggir dari jalanan raya yang ramai; ramai oleh hewan-hewan besi mengerikan yang larinya cepat sambil menggeram-geram. Manusia-manusia berlalu lalang dan kain-kain pembungkus tubuh mereka menguarkan bau-bauan aneh. Tersandung, terpeleset, dan ketakutan: Ron Weasley hanyalah seekor kucing kecil di tengah lautan penduduk kota London yang sibuk.

Bukan cuma manusia London yang bisa sok sibuk, tentu saja. Kucing-kucing di kota itu juga sama sibuknya.

Ron bergerak menyelip-nyelip di antara kaki-kaki manusia, berjalan terus dan terus, menegakkan telinga dengan cemas. Rumahnya sudah jauh tertinggal di belakang. Di sini, ia tak mengenali bau apa pun atau siapa pun. Dunia yang asing ini membuatnya mengkeret ingin pulang, tapi ia tak bisa berbalik sekarang. Tidak dengan tanggungjawab besar yang ditimpakan pada bahu jahe mungilnya.

Satu kucing kecil melawan dunia.

Di sudut matanya, dilihatnya seorang manusia berjalan keluar dari sarangnya, mengenakan kain berbau darah yang amis sambil mengasah 'alat tajam' seperti yang dikatakan ayahnya tadi. Kucing tidak bisa membaca, jadi Ron tidak tahu bahwa tempat itu adalah toko penyalur ikan. Yang ia tahu hanyalah dirinya lapar dan aroma itu mengundang.

Ron mengintip dari pintu dan mengira dirinya menemukan surga.

Ikan. Banyak sekali ikan. Berjajar dan bergelantungan di dalam sarang manusia itu. Bau yang kuat menghampiri hidungnya, dan meskipun ikan-ikan itu sudah berjam-jam ditangkap, mereka masih layak dimakan. Bagi kucing jalanan sepertinya, makan ikan adalah mimpi di siang bolong. Tapi peduli amat, bukankah sekarang sudah tidak siang lagi? Semakin malam hari, semakin lihai ia.

Telinganya menegak. Pupilnya mengecil. Ekornya bergerak mendatar dengan tubuh, dan kaki-kakinya semakin berjingkat. Ia memfokuskan pandangan pada ikan paling besar di tepi meja.

Manusia yang tadi tidak kelihatan maupun kedengaran, jadi Ron langsung memasuki tempat itu. Meloncat ke atas meja tanpa suara, dan moncong kecilnya menggerapai ikan besar itu. Air liurnya keluar, merasakan tubuh ikan itu di lidahnya, namun ia ingat pada keluarganya, ibunya yang sedang hamil dan punya banyak anak. Ia harus berbagi.

Ron baru saja turun dari meja ketika telinganya menangkap suara samar dari sisi lain ruangan.

Si manusia.

Ia segera berlari menuju pintu, namun...

"KUCING BRENGSEK!"

Bulu-bulunya tegak berdiri, dan kumisnya menegang, menangkap getaran di udara. Sebuah benda besar melayang di atasnya, bisa dirasakan olehnya meskipun matanya tak melihat. Detik berikutnya sebuah sapu terbanting ke lantai. Tidak kena.

Barang kedua melayang: sebuah gilingan kayu bulat.

Mengenai kakinya.

Ikan di mulut Ron langsung terlepas selagi ia mengeong keras, kesakitan. Segera ia berlari ke luar, meninggalkan ikan besarnya yang berharga, diiringi debam pintu yang menutup dan tukang ikan yang menyumpah-nyumpah.

.

.

.

Ron paling takut pada anjing. Sejak pertama kali ia mendengar gonggongan anjing, ia merasakan kewaspadaan aneh menjalari tubuhnya, dan ia langsung tegang seperti mau dieksekusi. Gonggongan itu selalu keras dan mengguncang urat nadi, menjejakkan rasa takut dalam dirinya. Belakangan ia baru tahu kalau ternyata semua kucing takut pada anjing, kecuali mungkin kucing-kucing ras rumahan yang tinggal bersama anjing-anjing imut yang hanya bisa mendengking.

Malam ini, ketika ia duduk meringkuk di sudut gang gelap, didengarnya suara gonggongan raksasa.

Ya, _gonggongan_ raksasa. Dari langit.

Disertai kilatan cahaya mengerikan.

Tubuh Ron menegang lagi. Rasanya ia ingin menangis saja sekarang. Dia lapar, belum menemukan makanan sedikit pun untuk dibawa pulang ke rumah, dan sekarang ada anjing raksasa yang mengejarnya. Belum cukupkah kemeranaannya hari ini? Masih terbayang di benaknya kaum bernama manusia itu. Mereka tak punya insting yang kuat, bahkan tidak mengetahui kehadiran binatang lain dalam sarangnya. Tapi mereka punya senjata-senjata buatan.

Padahal, hampir semua makanan ada di tangan mereka. Bahkan, tikus-tikus pun mendekam di lumbung-lumbung milik manusia. Kota London kini tidak mirip dengan gambaran Arthur tentang habitat ideal kucing. Di sini, segalanya berbau industri dan tertutup aspal, tak ada pohon dan tanah. Binatang-binatang kecil kabur entah ke mana, atau disimpan dalam rumah manusia. Di jalanan, kucing nyaris tak bisa makan apa-apa.

Langit menggonggong lagi. Ron mendesis melawan.

Udara dingin tiba-tiba datang. Bersamaan dengan semakin hitamnya langit malam, dan geraman anjing raksasa yang semakin kuat, Ron mendesis-desis terus meskipun tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan. Udara dingin ini aneh sekali, ia tak pernah merasakannya sebelumnya. Setelah lelah mendesis, ia meringkuk pasrah di dekat tempat sampah.

Sebutir air jatuh mengenai kepalanya. Ia langsung bereaksi.

Liur anjing?

"Itu namanya hujan."

Ron melompat mundur secara refleks, dan melihat seekor kucing hitam di seberang jalan, menatapnya.

"Kau belum pernah melihat hujan, ya?" kata kucing hitam itu lagi.

"Apa itu hujan?"

"Sumber air dari langit."

Kucing hitam itu berjalan cepat-cepat, menembus curahan air yang semakin deras dari angkasa. Tubuhnya kecil. Rupanya ia sama-sama anak kucing seperti Ron. Wajahnya tampak lelah, tapi ia kelihatan bersahabat.

"Boleh aku bergabung denganmu?" tanyanya.

Ron masih tampak waspada, tapi kucing hitam itu kelihatannya sama miskin dan merananya seperti dia, jadi ia berkata, "Silakan."

"Aku Harry. Harry Potter."

"Ron Weasley," Ron menjawab dengan suara berkumur.

"Musim panas baru saja berlalu, Ron. Sekarang, hujan akan terus-menerus turun."

Kucing hitam yang bernama Harry itu tampaknya juga kedinginan seperti Ron, karena ia duduk dengan bulu merinding dan menyelipkan keempat kakinya di bawah tubuh. Mata hijaunya terang dalam kegelapan gang bau itu, sementara ia menoleh pada Ron.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Mana keluargamu?"

"Ibuku di rumah, sementara aku dan saudara-saudaraku mencari makan."

"Kau punya banyak saudara? Menyenangkan sekali."

"Apa? Memangnya kau tidak?" Kucing kan selalu punya banyak anak, pikir Ron.

"Orangtuaku sudah meninggal, jadi aku tinggal bersama paman dan bibiku di Privet Drive. Mereka kucing-kucing ras gendut yang hobinya tidur-tiduran saja di rumah. Majikan kami tidak begitu menyukaiku karena aku bukan bagian dari mereka—maksudku, aku hanya punya separo darah kucing ras—jadi aku sama saja dengan kucing jalanan."

Itu mengerikan, pikir Ron. Keluarga Weasley memang kurang makan, namun ayah dan ibunya jelas menyayangi anak-anaknya.

"Jadi, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Ron.

"Aku kabur. Sudah muak."

Kucing baru ini menyenangkan juga untuk jadi teman mengobrol, meskipun tampaknya ia susah tersenyum karena seumur hidup disiksa majikan. Dalam sekejap, Ron sudah menceritakan tentang dirinya, saudara-saudaranya yang berjubel, dan kehidupan mereka sebagai kucing luntang-lantung. Harry tampak tertarik mendengar ceritanya, dan Ron juga tertarik membicarakan sepupu Harry yang gendut dan selalu merengut.

"Ini perjalanan jauh pertamaku," jelas Ron. "Sebelum ini aku hanya berkeliaran di dekat rumah. Keluargaku bersemangat sekali melepasku malam ini."

"Kita bisa bertualang bersama-sama," kata Harry bersemangat. "Aku tak berniat pulang ke Privet Drive."

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa ikut ke rumahku," balas Ron cerah. "Besok, mungkin adik perempuanku sudah lahir. Dia akan diberi nama Ginny. Mum selalu bisa merasakan apakah bayinya betina atau jantan. Maklum, sudah sering hamil."

"Ceritakan tentang kakak-kakakmu," pinta Harry.

"Kakak tertuaku, Bill, dia sudah berkelana jauh dan kabarnya jadi kucing nyentrik di luar kota. Charlie dipelihara oleh seorang paleontolog, kau tahu, orang-orang yang membongkar-bongkar fosil dinosaurus."

"Naga zaman dulu?"

"Ya, begitulah. Bill dan Charlie adalah kucing-kucing andal, jago berburu, dan sangat lihai. Mereka sangat terkenal di kalangan kucing. Kakak ketigaku, Percy, juga selalu bisa membunuh tikus dengan kecepatan sempurna. Fred dan George, walaupun mereka lebih suka bermain-main dengan buruan mereka dan membuat Mum marah, memiliki indera paling tajam di antara kami semua," jelas Ron panjang lebar, kemudian mendesah keras. "Bisa dibilang, seluruh keluargaku berharap aku juga punya kemampuan spesial. Tapi sulit melakukannya jika semua kakakmu sudah jadi panutan yang baik."

"Tidak ada yang mengharapkan apa-apa dariku," ungkap Harry jujur. "Semua menganggapku pemborosan ruangan saja."

"Kita nelangsa sekali, ya?"

"Ya. Sungguh menyedihkan."

Mereka terbahak bersama, dan sementara hujan turun semakin lebat, Ron meringkuk di sudutnya, matanya nyaris terpejam karena kelelahan sepanjang hari. Harry juga tampaknya mengantuk. Kedua anak kucing itu, meskipun belum makan sepanjang sore, merasa sudah cukup senang karena mendapat teman malam ini. Punya teman membuat dunia ini jadi terasa dua kali lebih ramah.

Tutup tong sampah lebar itu cukup untuk menaungi mereka dari cipratan air hujan, tapi tidak mencegah hawa dingin membekukan mereka. Ron tak bisa tidur karena menggigil, tapi lama-lama dia mulai melayang juga ke alam mimpi. Dan kemudian, ketika baru beberapa menit ia dan Harry tertidur, sebuah suara keras terdengar.

Tepatnya suara _meong_ marah yang mengagetkan.

Ron dan Harry langsung bangun, terkejut setengah mati. Sekali lagi terdengar _meong_ keras. Harry dan Ron bertatap-tatapan.

Kemudian, terdengar sederetan kalimat. "Hei, kalian. Apa kalian melihat tikus lewat?"

Dan mereka pun melihat asal suara itu, ternyata dari seekor kucing cokelat berekor lebat dari ujung gang. Kucing betina itu berdiri di tengah hujan, menatap mereka, matanya menatap angkuh.

"Apa kalian melihat tikus?" dia mengulangi.

"Eh... tidak," kata Ron.

Kucing betina cokelat itu menghampiri mereka dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Apa? Oh, yang benar saja. Kalian yakin kalian ini kucing? Masa tidak mendengar tikus berlari di dekat kalian tadi? Sial. Aku sudah memburunya sejak tadi."

Harry dan Ron berpandangan, lalu Harry berkata, "Mmm... maksudmu tikus yang itu?" Dia mengedikkan dagu ke sudut gang yang lain, tempat seekor tikus kecil mencicit-cicit panik, sama sekali tidak bisa bersembunyi dengan tenang.

"Ya!" seru si kucing betina, lalu ia langsung melompat.

Si kucing cokelat kelihatannya seumuran dengan Harry dan Ron, tapi dia jauh lebih antusias dan tampaknya terobsesi sekali dengan perburuan tikusnya. Harry ingin ikut menimbrung, tapi tikus itu milik si kucing betina dan dia sedang tak ingin berkelahi berebut mangsa. Ron, yang belum pernah berburu sebelumnya, hanya melongo memandanginya.

Tikus itu bergerak cepat, melarikan diri dari cakar si kucing. Menyeberangi gang.

Langsung ke wajah Ron.

"TANGKAP DIA!" pekik si kucing cokelat.

Tapi Ron melompat mundur, bulu-bulunya tegak...

...dan ia tak berbuat apa-apa. Tikus itu berlalu dari hadapannya.

Harry bereaksi lebih baik; ia menyambar sang tikus dengan cepat, menerkamnya dengan tubuhnya, dan menggigit tubuh si tikus. Tapi tikus itu tampaknya sudah meronta dengan sangat dahsyat karena dia berhasil melepaskan diri lagi dengan punggung luka. Detik berikutnya, ia sudah lenyap di jalan besar.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" pekik kucing cokelat itu dengan berang. "Gigit lehernya, bukan punggungnya!"

"Kenapa kau marah pada kami?" kata Ron defensif. "Tikus tadi kan punya_mu_, bukan tanggungjawab kami!"

"Aku kan _mungkin_ saja berbagi dengan kalian," kata kucing cokelat itu lagi, mengerang marah. "Dan kalian ini sama sekali tidak bisa berburu. Sadarkah kalian, kalian harus belajar berburu untuk bisa bertahan hidup?"

"Aku tidak butuh berbagi makanan dengan kucing sombong sepertimu," bentak Ron, sementara perutnya berkeriuk keras.

"Sudahlah," Harry melerai cepat-cepat. "Maaf, kami membuat tikusmu kabur. Kami menyesal."

Si kucing betina cokelat melengos angkuh, tapi ia mengangguk juga. "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Omong-omong, namaku Hermione Granger. Kalian siapa?"

Mereka saling memperkenalkan diri—Ron dengan ogah-ogahan—dan saat berikutnya, Hermione sudah bergabung di bawah tutup tong sampah mereka, berceramah panjang lebar dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Apa? Kau mencuri ikan di rumah manusia? Bukan ide bagus, Ron. Kau jelas tak tahu bagaimana caranya memikat hati mereka. Untuk minta makanan dari manusia, kau tak perlu mencuri diam-diam. Datangi saja pintunya, mengeong pelan, dan mereka akan kasihan padamu. Dalam sekejap, kau akan diberi makan, dan kalau beruntung, kau akan tinggal di rumah mereka."

"Teori yang bagus," kata Ron sarkastis, "tapi manusia itu jahat."

"Ya," sambung Harry pelan. "Kau harus bertemu majikanku. Mengerikan."

"Tidak semua manusia seperti itu," kata Hermione menggurui. "Dengan sedikit latihan, kita akan bisa membedakan manusia mana yang mau membantu kita, dan mana yang tidak. Kalau sudah lihai, kau bahkan akan bisa melihat apakah seorang manusia menyukai kucing atau tidak, hanya dari sorot matanya."

"Oh ya?"

Hermione mengernyit memandang Ron, yang sepertinya hendak membantah apa pun yang dikatakannya. "Ya, memang begitu. Cara terbaik untuk mengambil makanan manusia adalah dengan mengambil hati mereka terlebih dahulu."

"Lakukanlah sekarang, kalau kau begitu pintar," kata Ron.

Hermione melengos. "Oke."

Mereka bertiga meninggalkan tutup tong sampah itu, sementara hujan masih terus turun dengan lebatnya. Ron dan Harry berjalan di bawah naungan-naungan apa pun yang bisa mereka temukan, tapi Hermione sengaja berjalan di bawah cucuran atap, membiarkan kepalanya basah kuyup.

"Hei, apa yang kaulakukan?" tanya Ron.

"Semakin mengenaskan penampilanku, semakin kasihan manusia melihatku."

Ron memutar bola matanya kepada Harry. Harry, yang tidak merasa sebal pada Hermione seperti Ron, diam saja. Tapi ia heran juga melihat Hermione yang sibuk mengotori dirinya dengan tanah basah. Apakah memang harus begitu cara memikat hati manusia?

Mereka mengawasi Hermione berjalan di depan, dengan ekor cokelatnya yang tebal terangkat angkuh. Dia berhenti di rumah pertama di jalan besar sehabis berbelok dari gang, naik ke teras, dan duduk di depan pintunya. Kemudian ia mulai mengeong.

Tidak seperti suaranya yang biasa, eongannya terdengar lebih sendu, pelan, mengibakan. Kedua telinganya turun, dan ekornya tergantung lunglai. Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu rumah itu terbuka, menampakkan kaki-kaki besar manusia yang terbalut sandal rumah.

"Lihat, ada anak kucing di sini! Kasihan, pasti dia kedinginan."

Ron dan Harry hanya bisa membelalak dari tempat persembunyian mereka, sementara manusia itu mengangkat tubuh Hermione dan mengulurkan kain untuk mengelap bulunya yang basah. Hermione mendengkur dan menggosok-gosokkan kepalanya kepada manusia itu. Iri sekali rasanya, sementara Ron dan Harry berhujan-hujan di jalanan, kucing betina satu itu dengan mudahnya masuk ke dalam rumah yang hangat!

"Akan kuberikan susu untukmu," kata si manusia, dan kemudian ia menutup pintu, membawa pergi Hermione dari jarak pandang dua kucing itu.

Harry menoleh pada Ron. "Dia sudah masuk ke sana. Apa kita harus menunggunya atau bagaimana?"

Ron mendengus. "Kurasa kita pergi saja. Dia sudah senang di dalam rumah dan takkan keluar sampai hujan reda. Lagipula, dia hanya mau pamer pada kita."

Merasa lumayan setuju pada pernyataan Ron, Harry pun setuju untuk meninggalkan rumah itu dan terus berjalan di sepanjang trotoar. Malam sudah semakin larut dan hewan-hewan besi itu sudah lebih jarang lewat. Hujan deras tadi sudah berubah jadi gerimis, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda akan reda. Hawa London semakin dingin, dan perut mereka semakin berkeroncongan. Sekali-dua kali, mereka akan menemukan tikus dan berusaha memburunya, namun selalu gagal.

"Hermione benar," kata Harry tersengal, setelah mereka melepas kabur tikus yang keempat. "Kita tak bisa berburu. Dan aku sudah lapar sekali."

"Kita hanya kurang latihan," sergah Ron. "Si Hermione itu hanya gemar berteori dan sok pintar."

"Oh ya?"

Harry dan Ron menoleh; dan betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat sosok Hermione sudah muncul lagi, menatap mereka berdua dengan sepotong ikan di moncong.

"Kau!" seru Ron, dengan nada campuran antara sebal dan sedikit senang melihat makanan.

"Kau meninggalkan manusia tadi?" tanya Harry.

"Ya. Aku tahu kalian kelaparan, jadi kubawakan ikan ini untuk dimakan bersama."

Harry sangat berterimakasih. Segera ia menghampiri Hermione dan memberinya jilatan senang, lalu ia mulai menggerigiti ikan yang sudah tinggal separo itu. Tapi Ron sama sekali tak bergerak; ia menyipitkan mata dan ekornya berdiri berbahaya.

"Aku tak butuh belas kasihanmu."

"Ya sudah, biar aku saja yang makan," balas Hermione tak peduli. "Kuakui, kau ini satu-satunya kucing paling keras kepala yang pernah kutemui. Harga dirimu tidak akan jatuh kalau kau makan ikan pemberianku, tahu."

"Aku tidak... keras kepala..." Ron mengerling Harry untuk minta bantuan, tapi kucing hitam itu sedang sibuk makan dengan lahap.

Dan selama menit-menit berikutnya, Ron hanya memandangi mereka tanpa bergerak sedikit pun. Benar saja, Hermione memang menghabiskan ikan itu tanpa peduli lagi, sampai kemudian makanan itu tinggal bersisa sedikit. Dia dan Harry duduk sambil membersihkan mulut, lalu berjalan dengan mata lebih berbinar karena sudah kenyang.

"Nah, ke mana kita sekarang?" tanya Hermione.

"Ron?" tanya Harry.

"_Well_, sebenarnya aku diberitahu tentang beberapa tempat yang mudah dimasuki kucing," jelas Ron. "Dan yang terdekat dari kita adalah area dapur sebuah restoran, jaraknya—kalau aku tidak salah menghitung langkah sejak tadi—dua blok dari sini. Kucing-kucing dari berbagai penjuru London sering ke sana pada malam hari karena pengamanannya tidak ketat."

"Kau disuruh ke sana oleh keluargamu?"

"Yah, sebetulnya, Fred dan George yang menantangku," kata Ron mengakui. "Mereka tidak percaya aku bisa berjalan sejauh itu dari rumah, jadi aku harus bisa membuktikannya. Apa kau mau ikut, Harry?"

"Tentu," jawab si kucing hitam bersemangat. "Apa pun akan kulakukan, yang penting jauh dari para Dursley."

"Aku ikut kalian," kata Hermione, memutuskan sendiri, meskipun tak ada yang mengajak.

Ron tampak sangsi. "Apa?"

"Oh, ayolah, masa kalian meninggalkanku sendirian di sini?"

"Kau kan bisa mengetuk pintu rumah manusia lain untuk menumpang tidur," kata Ron galak.

"Ya, bisa. Tapi aku tak _mau_. Aku ingin bertualang bersama kalian."

"Untuk menceramahi kami sepanjang perjalanan?"

"Kenapa kau begitu bermasalah dengan seluruh perkataanku? Semuanya benar, kan!"

"Caramu mengatakannya itulah yang menjadi masalah!"

Dan sementara Hermione dan Ron berdebat dengan nada yang semakin lama semakin tinggi, disertai desis-desis marah dan bulu-bulu yang tegak, Harry bergerak mundur perlahan, menjauhi arena konflik. Dia sedang bertanya-tanya sampai kapan akan menunggu dua kucing itu selesai bertengkar, ketika telinganya menangkap suara lain yang merambat dalam kegelapan.

Ada langkah kaki di semak-semak. Bau asing.

Detik berikutnya, sesuatu yang amat besar muncul dari balik semak-semak dan dari sudut taman: kucing-kucing jantan dewasa yang berpenampilan kumuh. Harry mulai mengeong keras melengking dengan ekor mengembang panik, dan Ron dan Hermione berhenti bicara.

"Hai, Anak-anak," salah satu dari kucing preman itu menyapa dengan tenang, tapi sambil memberi terpaan rasa dingin. "Kulihat kalian punya makanan enak. Kenapa tidak membaginya dengan kami?" Dia memandangi sisa ikan di tanah dengan sangat tertarik.

Ketiga anak kucing itu menegang sejenak dalam keheningan, dan kemudian Harry langsung berteriak, "LARI!"

Mereka tunggang-langgang meninggalkan taman, kaki-kaki mereka berlari panik, sementara kucing-kucing besar tadi tertawa-tawa dan kini berebut ikan sisa. Kucing-kucing besar selalu menakutkan, setidaknya begitulah yang dipercayai Ron selama ini. Setelah berlari selama kira-kira tujuh detik, Hermione berteriak, "Awas!"

Ketiganya melompat mundur dan seekor hewan besi lewat di jalan, kaki-kakinya yang bulat hampir melindas mereka.

"Nyaris saja kita mati rata dengan tanah."

Hidup memang tidak terlalu menyenangkan bagi tiga ekor anak kucing yang malang.

.

.

.

Dengan segenap daya upaya, entah bagaimana, mereka sampai juga di blok yang dituju. Untuk mengobati rasa lapar, Ron berhenti sejenak dan minum air di cekungan di tanah, dan mereka melihat sebuah plang besar di ujung jalan (meskipun mereka tak bisa membaca, tapi Ron sudah diberitahu bahwa akan ada plang berbentuk aneh): _Three Broomsticks_, nama tempat yang dapurnya sering dirampok kucing itu.

Sementara itu, hujan masih belum berhenti.

Ketika mereka berjalan, tiba-tiba Ron terdistraksi oleh mainan-mainan gantung yang menghiasi tanaman bonsai di depan rumah seseorang. Gantungan-gantungan bulat itu mirip hiasan pohon Natal (meskipun mereka belum pernah melihat pohon seperti itu), dan Ron mulai menarik-nariknya dengan gemas. Harry nimbrung.

Hermione berdecak meremehkan.

"Bukankah kalian ini katanya mau jadi kucing dewasa? Kucing dewasa tidak akan tergoda oleh hal-hal seperti itu."

"Lagakmu," seru Ron dari bawah pohon. "Semua kucing suka bermain."

"Itulah kelemahan kita," sahut Hermione lagi, dagunya terangkat, memandangi mereka berdua dengan tatapan mencela. "Selalu tidak tahan melihat benda-benda yang bisa ditarik-tarik dan dikunyah. Itu jadi alat bagus bagi manusia untuk memancing kita." Lalu ia menambahkan, "Kucing dewasa seharusnya sudah bisa menahan diri dan hanya mengejar hal-hal yang memang menguntungkan, seperti misalnya, hewan buruan _sungguhan_."

Ron tidak tahan lagi. Dia berguling keluar dari bawah pohon, dan berteriak dengan kesal, "Lihat? Inilah masalahnya! Kau terlalu sok! Kucing sepertimu itu tidak akan pernah punya teman!"

Sejenak ia mengira Hermione akan membalasnya dengan ucapan sombong lain, tapi betapa kagetnya Ron, kucing betina itu mendadak terdiam kehilangan kata-kata. Matanya membulat dan mulutnya membuka tak percaya.

Ia tampak sangat tersinggung.

Dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan pohon bonsai itu dengan ekor mendatar.

Harry sudah keluar juga dan kini berjalan menyusulnya. "Hermione, mau ke mana kau?"

Tidak dijawab. Ia berjalan semakin jauh dan berbelok di sebuah pagar yang tidak terkunci.

"Hei, jangan pergi! Kembalilah!"

"Biarkan saja dia pergi," kata Ron gusar. "Sekarang dia paham kan, dia takkan pernah punya teman."

Harry diam berdiri menghadap ke rumah yang pagarnya baru dimasuki Hermione, sementara Ron mulai kelihatan tak enak. Ia berharap Hermione akan berlari keluar sambil memaki-maki dirinya, tapi kucing betina itu sepertinya betul-betul tersinggung sekarang. Ia tak mau keluar dari situ.

"Uh."

Tiba-tiba Harry dan Ron melupakan Hermione sejenak, karena seekor anjing besar muncul di ujung blok.

"Sembunyi! Cepat!"

Sebenarnya mereka tidak perlu terlalu takut, karena anjing itu mengenakan kalung leher dan talinya dipegang oleh majikan manusianya yang berjalan sambil memegang payung lebar. Tapi tubuh anjing itu besar sekali dan otot-ototnya menyembul mengerikan, sehingga Harry dan Ron duduk gemetaran di balik semak-semak pagar tanaman rumah yang punya bonsai tadi. Si majikan anjing sedang berdiri di tepi jalan sambil berbicara sendiri—atau berbicara pada kotak aneh di tangannya—seraya mengelus-elus anjingnya.

"Ya, aku sudah pulang dari jalan-jalan dengan Becky," kata si manusia pada kotak yang ditempel di telinganya itu. "Aku capek sekali. Kurasa aku akan langsung tertidur dan ledakan bom pun takkan bisa membangunkanku. Oke. Sampai ketemu besok. Dah."

Ia menyimpan kotak itu dan membawa masuk anjing besar itu ke rumahnya. Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara pagar digembok, terali ditutup dan pintu dikunci. Mereka menunggu beberapa saat sampai benar-benar yakin anjing itu sudah lenyap.

"Fiuh," kata Ron keras-keras, lega, dan berjalan ke luar semak. "Besar sekali anjing tadi. Kurasa itu jenis Doberman Pinscher. Percy pernah menceritakannya padaku..."

Tapi Harry menatapnya dengan ekspresi horor. "Ron..."

Ron terdiam. "Apa?"

Keduanya saling mengerjap, mulai memahami apa yang baru saja terjadi. Anjing tadi! Anjing besar hitam itu tinggal di rumah yang pagarnya baru saja dimasuki oleh...

"_Hermione!_" pekik kedua anak kucing itu.

Detik berikutnya, suara teriakan melengking kucing terdengar dari balik pagar.

"Oh, tidak, tidak, tidak..."

Mereka tak punya pilihan lain. Masuk ke pekarangan rumah yang memiliki Doberman adalah upaya bunuh diri, tapi mereka tak bisa membiarkan kucing itu terkurung di balik pagar. Hermione mengeluarkan suara lengkingan lagi, membelah udara, menusuk telinga.

Harry dan Ron memanjat sisi luar pagar dan melihatnya: kucing cokelat betina itu berdiri merapat ke pagar, tak bisa bergerak, sementara si Doberman menggeram-geram sambil mendekatinya, dan _tali lehernya sudah tak ada_.

"Hermione, ayo naik!" seru Ron. "Ayo naik sini!"

Tapi Hermione tak bisa bergerak, ia membeku di pagar.

Si anjing berjalan maju.

"Uh-oh."

"Tarik perhatiannya. Ayo!" teriak Harry.

"Apa yang kau—?" pekik Ron.

Harry melompat turun ke pekarangan berumput itu dan mendesis-desis keras. Si anjing berbalik dan balas menggeram kepadanya, meninggalkan Hermione sendirian. Suaranya bergemuruh dan membuat gentar, tapi sudah terlambat bagi Harry untuk kabur. Ron sudah ikut turun dan menghampiri Hermione yang tampaknya sudah mau pingsan.

"Bergeraklah! Ayo lari!"

"Ron, cepatlah!" teriak Harry.

"Hermione—dia tak mau bergerak—"

Harry berjalan mundur dan mundur, sementara anjing itu menjulang tinggi besar di hadapannya, hitam mencekam, dan mengeluarkan taring-taring raksasa yang beroles liur. Anjing itu akan bisa melumat anak kucing kecil sepertinya dalam satu serangan. Harry mundur terus sampai kemudian ekornya menyentuh tembok.

Dia terjebak. Dan anjing itu semakin dekat. Harry sudah bisa mencium bau napasnya yang mengerikan...

"Oi, otak kacang polong!" Ron memekik putus asa dan mencakar paha si anjing dari belakang. Si Doberman langsung berbalik sambil menggonggong marah, kelihatannya sama sekali tidak setuju dipanggil otak kacang polong.

Harry memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk kabur dari sudutnya yang memerangkap. Tapi Ron, yang panik karena dikejar, malah berlari ke halaman belakang rumah itu. Tempat itu gelap dan temboknya lebih tinggi sehingga tak bisa dipanjat.

"Harry!" Ron berteriak dari dalam kegelapan. "Harry! Bagaimana sekarang?"

"Memutarlah ke halaman depan!" balas Harry. "Kau tak bisa memanjat di sana!"

Suara riuh rendah gonggongan anjing dan teriakan kucing memenuhi udara, ditingkahi bunyi-bunyi petir dari langit. Tak ada lagi yang menyadari bahwa mereka semua sudah kehujanan selama berjam-jam dan bulu mereka basah sekuyup-kuyupnya. Hermione masih duduk mematung di sudut halaman yang lain, sementara Ron berteriak-teriak ketakutan, dan Harry kebingungan harus melakukan apa.

"Harry!" suara Ron terdengar lagi. "Dia berlari ke arahmu!"

Dan dari dalam kegelapan, si Doberman hitam muncul laksana prajurit perang, berlari cepat dengan pergerakan luwes layaknya seorang anjing penyerang. Ia bergerak langsung ke arah Harry di tengah halaman rumput.

Waktu berhenti.

Harry, yang sama sekali tidak berpikir, mendapati dirinya meloncat tinggi dan mendarat goyah di tengkuk si anjing.

"HARRY!" Ron kena serangan panik ketika Harry bergelantungan di leher Doberman itu, menancapkan cakarnya ke punggung si anjing, yang menggonggong tak terkendali karena kesakitan ditusuk cakar. Anjing itu bergerak tak terkontrol dalam upayanya untuk menyingkirkan kucing hitam di pundaknya, dan Harry hanya bisa mengandalkan cakarnya untuk berpegangan sementara dirinya terlempar ke sana-kemari.

"Lakukan sesuatu!" pekik Harry ketika dia nyaris jatuh untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Apa?" seru Ron.

"_Apa saja!_"

Dan kemudian... "Harry!"

Hermione sudah berhasil berdiri dan bicara, meskipun ia masih gemetaran, tapi ia sedang berlari dengan mantap menyusuri halaman rumput. Harry, yang tersengal-sengal berusaha menggenggam leher Doberman itu, berteriak membalas, "Apa kau punya ide?"

"Kau harus mengarahkan anjing itu ke sisi kiri halaman!" seru Hermione, kini sedang berlari menuju tempat yang dimaksud, disusul oleh Ron. "Di sana banyak tanaman-tanaman gantung!"

"Tidak bisakah... oh, tidak bisakah kita langsung meloncat dari tembok saja?" ratap Ron.

"Tidak akan sempat. Si anjing sudah marah besar. Kita harus... melawan!"

Ron dan Hermione sampai di teras rumah bagian samping, sementara si anjing masih berkutat dengan Harry yang menempel di kepalanya. "Cepat sedikit!" teriak Harry terengah.

"Naik, ayo naik!" Ron mendorong Hermione menaiki tangga kecil yang menuju langit-langit. "Harry, bawa anjingnya ke sini, ini, persis di tempatku ini. Hermione, cepat potong tali tanaman gantung itu."

Hermione berputar-putar panik di atas tangga. "Ya, tapi... tak ada gunting!"

"KAU GILA?" Ron meledak. "KAU INI KUCING APA BUKAN?"

"Oh, betul!"

Hermione melompat ke atas pot terdekat dan mulai mencakar-cakar tali yang menggantung pot itu. Dengan segenap kekuatan gigitan dan ketajaman kuku, pelan-pelan tali itu mulai terurai dan potnya bergerak miring. Tanah bertumpahan ke kepala Harry.

"Cepat, cepat!"

"_Sekarang!_" teriak Hermione.

Dan saat itu terjadi beberapa hal sekaligus: Harry menarik leher si anjing ke titik yang ditunjuk Ron dan melepas pegangannya pada bulu-bulu hitam si Doberman, melempar dirinya sejauh mungkin dari titik sasaran supaya tubuhnya tidak hancur-lebur dihantam pot; Hermione meloncat dari atas pot dan mendarat sukses di rumput; Ron mengeong keras ketakutan; dan pot berat berisi tanaman lebat itu jatuh dengan bunyi debam keras... ke atas kepala si anjing.

Mendadak hening datang. Lama.

"Apa dia—mati?"

Anjing itu tergeletak tak bergerak di rumput, diam sepenuhnya.

"Kurasa tidak. Dia cuma pingsan," Ron memutuskan, entah dengan parameter dari mana.

Ron mendongak ke langit, memandangi kilat-kilat kecil di langit hitam yang masih menyertai hujan gerimis, menyadari bahwa malam ini terasa jauh lebih senyap daripada malam-malam yang sudah dilaluinya. Tanpa gonggongan keras anjing yang seakan ingin mencabut nyawanya, ia kini bisa mendengar sesuatu yang lain. Seperti detak jantungnya sendiri, dan detak lain jauh di dalam sanubarinya.

Harry dan Hermione berdiri diam di dekatnya, juga tak bicara.

Kemudian, pada saat bersamaan, ketiganya mengeong canggung dan berkata, "Trims."

Ada hal-hal tertentu yang tak bisa dialami bersama tanpa kalian jadi saling menyukai, dan membuat pingsan Doberman Pinscher seberat seratus empat puluh kilo adalah salah satunya.

.

.

.

"Muuuum. Ronniekins sudah pulang."

"Ron?" panggil Molly dari bawah naungannya.

"Selamat pagi, Mum."

"Lihat, Ginny sudah lahir."

"Satu-satunya betina sepanjang sejarah perkembangbiakan kita."

"Fred!"

"Cuma bergurau."

"Siapa kucing hitam itu, Ron?"

"Ini Harry. Dan yang itu Hermione."

"Halo, Mrs. Weasley."

"Halo, Nak. Maaf, aku tak bisa mengendus wajahmu sekarang."

"Tidak apa-apa. Bayi yang cantik."

"Terimakasih, Harry."

Fred dan George meloncat-loncat di sekitar Ron dengan cengiran lebar di wajah mereka. Mereka tampak begitu bersemangat melihat semulut penuh makanan yang dibawa Ron, yang juga dipunyai oleh Hermione dan Harry. Percy memandang mereka dengan kening berkerut, seakan ingin mengatakan, "Kalian tidak sopan di depan tamu!"

"Kami berhasil sampai ke _Three Broomsticks_ dini hari tadi," jelas Ron bangga di depan kedua kakak kembarnya. "Dan rupanya, pemilik tempat itu, yang bernama Madam Rosmerta, orangnya sangat baik. Ia rela membukakan pintu bagi kami saat subuh-subuh buta dan memberi kami makan."

George mengernyit. "Manusia memberimu makan?"

"Ya. Itu ajarannya Hermione, sebenarnya," Ron tertawa kecil. "Aku hampir patah kaki karena mencuri ikan sore kemarin, dan nyaris mati karena dikejar-kejar Doberman. Kami tak mau mengambil risiko untuk mencuri makanan lagi; lebih baik mencuri hati."

Molly Weasley hanya tersenyum, sementara anak-anaknya yang lain menganga memandangi Ron. Putra bungsunya itu telah berusaha melihat dari sudut pandang yang berbeda, meskipun sejak awal ia sudah mewanti-wantinya untuk berwaspada terhadap manusia. Ia sudah bisa mengambil keputusan sendiri dengan logika yang sehat.

Ia sudah dewasa.

"Ayo, sapa adikmu. Meskipun dia belum membuka mata, dia akan bisa mendengarmu."

Semua anak-anak Weasley, Arthur, Harry, dan Hermione merapat ke liang Molly, untuk memerhatikan bayinya dari dekat. Si anggota paling baru dari keluarga Weasley, keluarga kucing yang sudah bertahun-tahun menjalani kehidupan keras di jalanan, namun tetap hidup bersama dan saling mendukung satu sama lain. Bahkan Harry dan Hermione pun merasakan ikatan kuat pada keluarga itu.

Dan bayi betina itu sama oranye jahenya dengan saudara-saudaranya.

.

.

.

Sejak kejadian pada malam berhujan dengan anjing Doberman itu, Harry, Ron, dan Hermione menjelma menjadi sahabat yang tak terpisahkan. Sejak itu mereka selalu berburu bersama dan berkeliaran di gang-gang kota London terjauh. Entah bagaimana, sifat ngebos Hermione akhirnya bisa berbaur dengan temperamen Ron, dinetralkan oleh Harry yang memang selalu netral.

Beberapa minggu setelah itu, mereka kembali duduk di depan rumah berbonsai yang dulu, diterpa air hujan.

"_Well_, Ron," kata Hermione memulai, "kurasa seluruh keluargamu sudah tahu apa keistimewaanmu," ia tersenyum. "Kau bisa mendapat makanan tanpa perlu mencuri dan susah payah berburu."

Mau tak mau, Ron setuju. "Aku kucing jahe yang ramah dan mataku indah. Manusia menyukaiku."

"Jangan pernah lupa siapa yang mengajarkannya padamu."

Ron melengos. "Kau tidak bisa merelakan fakta bahwa aku lebih disayang manusia daripada kau, ya? Dasar ambisius, ingin selalu jadi nomor satu."

Hermione mendesis marah. "Kau yang tak tahu terima kasih."

Tapi perdebatan itu hanya berakhir di situ saja. Mereka kembali duduk diam mengamati hujan dan hewan besi yang berlarian di jalan—belakangan mereka tahu hewan besi itu namanya mobil—sambil menajamkan indera untuk mendengar langkah tikus dalam semak-semak. Setelah senja lewat, dan mereka sudah lelah berburu, Harry dan Hermione akan mengikuti Ron yang menghampiri pintu rumah-rumah manusia. Meskipun beberapa kali ada manusia yang ingin memeliharanya, Ron merasa dirinya tidak cocok jadi kucing rumahan. Ia lebih suka bertualang bersama kedua temannya.

Lagipula, meskipun dia bukan kucing rumahan, tidak ada yang bisa meragukan koneksi tak tampak antara manusia-manusia penghuni kota London dengan Ron Weasley si oranye jahe.

Si kucing yang mencuri hati manusia.

* * *

.

**END**

.

* * *

**Note:** Semua lokasi ceritanya di London, untuk menyatukan Harry, Ron, dan Hermione yang berasal dari berbagai penjuru Inggris. Privet Drive, The Burrow, dan Three Broomsticks dipindahkan seenaknya ke London juga. Dan saya memang hobi sekali menggabungkan adegan canon sama setting AU, ini sudah entah yang keberapa ratus kalinya ya -_-

Btw, SELAMAT HARI KUCING! \^.^/


End file.
